fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Leah Needlenam
}} Leah Needlenam (born Sarah Auvic) is a doctor that appears in multiple titles. She and X-ray appear together often, although their relationship to each other is unknown. She owns her own hospital, stated by other characters to be "the worst hospital there might be". Personality Leah Needlenam is a crazed doctor who only cares for her well being and X-Ray's. She will do anything if it benefits her or X-ray, not caring who else benefits or is harmed from it. She runs a hospital for an unknown purpose, although she seems to collect a ton of organs. When interacting with others, she is calm and collected unless suddenly threatened, in which she turns to panic. She can be very quirky at times. She rarely makes death threats, although does subtly hint at fates she has in mind for people she doesn't like. Leah has been shown occasionally to drink and smoke, although she isn't addicted to either. Backstory Leah Needlenam was born as Sarah Auvic to a loving family that consisted of Mr. and Mrs. Auvic. During the first three years of Sarah Auvic's life, she was noted for her purple hair, which neither Mr. or Mrs. Auvic had, suggesting that Mrs. Auvic had cheated on Mr. Auvic, although DNA tests confirmed this was not the case. While word got around town about the purple haired baby, a group called the Twisted Cross took notice, noting a prophecy about a purple haired woman that would either bring down the organization or save it. They murdered Mr. and Mrs. Auvic and took Sarah Auvic to be their own, intending to train her to become the savior of the Twisted Cross. After 20 years of being in the Twisted Cross, Leah met X-Ray and betrayed the Twisted Cross by saving X-Ray and hiding out in an abandoned hospital where she took care of X-Ray in not so good ways. The Twisted Cross has since reformed, although they learned from their mistakes and found Beth Operatino, who they had brainwashed and dyed her hair to be green so that she wouldn't know her role in the Twisted Cross. Status as a Deity Leah Needlenam has been considered a deity in some universes, notably during Leah Needlenam in the Graveyard of Gods, where she manages to kill God. Seen in D-E-A-D S-A-G-A, she has access to godly powers, although they seemingly create grotesque landscapes of giant floating human limbs. In Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered, it's revealed she hooked herself up to some of the dead God's blood, allowing her to gain his powers, although much like in D-E-A-D S-A-G-A, it comes out as a bunch of grotesque tentacles and mouths. It's unknown exactly how much Leah has control over these powers after obtaining them, if at all. It's been stated by many other deities that she could not actually do much with these powers even if she attempted anything; they seem solely dedicated to combat or creating grotesque universes, which means that she isn't likely to use them. Nobody, aside from herself, seems to actually worship Leah Needlenam as a god. According to Angie, if she died, she would not get a spot in the Graveyard of Gods. Thus, Leah Needlenam's status as a deity is actually very questionable, as the relation is only tied to blood. The Hospital The Hospital is where Leah Needlenam and X-Ray live and preform surgeries. There are only 4 rooms in this hospital and two of them are Leah and X-Ray's rooms. One room has all the standard medical equipment, and another room is a waiting room. The operating room is dark and filthy, while the waiting room is fairly clean. X-Ray's room has a very low quality bed while Leah has a nice king sized bed. Description Leah is a purple haired woman with very intense eyes which are a bluish purple. They are some what narrower than the average. Typically her hair is somewhat messy, with two stands always up on one side of her head. She wears a jumpsuit labcoat of sorts although this has been interpreted as a lab coat with a red dress by others until the secret was revealed. In Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered, she gets a new outfit that is known as "Type X". The labcoat is light blue and there are Xes Incorporated all throughout the design. The pants, when her legs cross, form a X. She also has a often missed detail on her hand; the needle finger. At some point, Leah cut off her finger and replaced it with a needle. This sometimes appears empty or full; it's implied she take it off or replace it. In all official art, she has never been seen without it. Post-Shattering, Leah has a new look. She now wears a more basic outfit; a white shirt with cross shaped buttons and a collar with three buttons keeping it closed, one of those buttons being a blue cross. She also now wears black shorts. She keeps the bandage wrapping leggings. One small change is her skin tone; it is now even whiter than before. Appearances Since this character appears in so many different universes, it's been split up. Fantendoverse Appearances Leah Needlenam and the Graveyard of Gods When X-Ray falls under a deadly illness and none of Leah's transfusions seem to work, she sets out to find god and steal his organs. When she discovers that the united states has found a portal to another dimension (namely the dimension of god) and can communicate with god via a secret room in the pentagon (aka Pentagod), she sets out to get inside the pentagon and travel to God's dimension. Fantendo Visual Novel: Fracture She is confirmed to be the main antagonist. Reese can either join her or fight against her. Both sides reveal more about her and X-Ray, although not enough that we have a truly clear picture of their relationship. Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered She was confirmed to be playable in the first trailer seen at the Fantendo Holiday Expo. Later info shows she has a new outfit called "Type X" and that she has access to some strange new powers based off the D-E-A-D S-A-G-A artworks. Spareverse Appearances Fantendo The Animated Series: The Next Generation Leah Needlenam and X-Ray welcome a waking Unten on a operating table, with his arm now mysteriously back. Unten escapes Leah Needlenam's hospital, but they meet in other episodes. While Unten tries to figure out how he got his arm back, Leah Needlenam keeps suggesting he had it all along, but it doesn't line up with the memories of other characters. Lapisverse Appearances Grand Theft Gumball 2: The Twist of Time She makes a brief appearance in Grand Theft Gumball 2: The Twist of Time, a Lapis exclusive game as the first boss. She was operating on Benson and planned to steal his organs, but Benson woke up before the operation could begin and the fight began. She attacks using needles as projectiles. Other Appearances Pokemon Trainer Arena She appears an amiibo fighter, making use of her standalone Amiibo that was released. She attacks using needles and surgical equipment. Fantendo Brawlers Leah Needlenam appears in DLC Pack 4. Her moveset is unknown, although it likely involves a lot of needles and surgical tools. Fantendo Ultimate Alliance: Remix Leah Needlenam appears as a DLC fighter in this game. Brawl of the Fantendonians In this upcoming game, Leah Needlenam makes a non-DLC appearance as a playable character along with her hospital. Like her appearance in the upcoming Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered, she attacks with Tetsuo/Double imagery such as extending her arms into horrifying abominations with each hand having different effects. She is classified as a "strength specialist". Fantendo - The Day The Universe Broke In this universe, Leah is Lord Squav's personal medic who secretly plans to usurp his power. She succeeds in doing this in the final chapter and steals the Blood Crown from Squav to use for herself, not fully aware of the consequences. Fighters of Destiny Leah Needlenam uses hospital equipment such as needles and suringes to fight in this game. She also can perform weird medical experiments on characters. Another Mystery at Fantendo Mansion Leah appears in this show. She is a anti-hero like Jake in the original Mystery at Fantendo Mansion. PHD to Kill Leah has no ties to the stories at all, being a guest character. Leah is a semi-joke character, considering how ridiculous her playstyle is. You have to get up close and personal to deal damage as Leah cant pick up non-melee weapons, it is recomended to be good at ambushing or just don't play as her. Fantendo Hunger Games - Shattered Edition In the first timeline, Leah Needlenam broke Koloro's nose and scared off Riddle, however in the second timeline she died rather fast, being killed by Black God who was actually aiming for Zerita, being among the first that died in the initial bloodbath. Dark Woods II: New Woods Leah appears as a secret and optional boss in Dark Woods II: New Woods. She was added after the creator of the series participated in the Community Draw of Leah Needlenam and saw her as fitting for the series. In Dark Woods II: New Woods, the ends of the mouth are stitched together and her arms is replaced with a giant needle filled with organs. She has a similar attack pattern as her boss fight in Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered. She can be found inside of the circus tent after defeating Aries, and before entering the final area. A weird portal was conjured up there which brings the player (Hein, Lily, Rai or Red) to the rooftop of a hospital where she is faced. After defeating her a portal appears again and as they head through it she can be seen standing up again. Relationships X-Ray It is unknown why Leah Needlenam cares about her. While she does stuff for X-Ray's benefit, X-Ray does not show signs of whether she is happy or displeased with Leah's actions, as if she is ignoring her. Leah constantly strives for X-Ray's attention, but is rarely given any. The two finally speak to each other during Fantendo the Animated Series: The Next Generation during "First Words", where X-Ray finally speaks to Leah (albeit with five words only from X-Ray), although it is not the happy words she was expecting. It is revealed during Fantendo Visual Novel: Fracture that Leah is in love with X-Ray, something that has been implied since her debut but confirmed within that game. It is unknown why X-Ray never just leaves Leah until Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered/One Last FINAL: One Over, where it's revealed that Leah is constantly pumping her with diseases that require transplants, which is why she collects so many organs. When asked if she regrets that, since X-Ray will likely never like her back due to that, she says no, but is visibly depressed, indicating that she is likely lying. This is only one of the two moments where Leah visibly shows regret for her actions. Tracy They met in the Graveyard of Gods. Initially a jerk to Tracy who planned to get rid of her after the hike up the mountain, she grew to respect her. However, she was quick to abandon Tracy at any chance she got, usually leaving Tracy to figure out another way. Unten Brought back his arm, although denies it a lot. For whatever reason, she doesn't remember repairing his arm, believing it to always be there. When they meet later in the series, she doesn't seem to recall him at all or answer questions about how the arm came back, saying "it was always there". Baal Also met in Graveyard of Gods. Baal is a false god that initially supported Leah, but upon realizing that she would steal his organs too he began to actively stop her as well. Angie Also met in Graveyard of Gods. Angie is a servant of God that doesn't take Leah seriously until she comes to the gates, in which she fights her and loses. Angie doesn't like Leah at all and doesn't take her very seriously, often finding her threats empty. The Twisted Cross During Fantendo Visual Novel: Fracture, it is revealed that Leah used to be in a organization called The Twisted Cross, a group of doctors that misused the bible's teachings to justify their horrible experiments. It is implied that X-Ray was involved and was meant to be a experiment, but since Leah could not bring herself to experiment on X-Ray, she turned on the group and escaped with X-Ray. Beth Operatino Although Leah isn't aware of Beth's existence for a while, when she does, she has a rude awakening as Beth attempts to take her and X-Ray's life. Leah manages to break Beth's brainwashing, in which she begins to feel actually sorry for her, seeing herself in Beth. Reese Although Reese is in love with Leah, she doesn't reciprocate his feelings. During the events of Shattered, however, she took advantage of this and used him as her assistant after X-Ray was kidnapped. Although Leah treats him terribly and frequently abuses him, Reese somehow manages to see good in her. Giselle Zaman During a chat session, Exotoro mentioned there would be a "cool moment with Leah and Giselle". It is unknown what this is, but she later stated that Leah doesn't hurt Giselle or anything like that. Nicknames *Miss Needlenam *Leah Needleman *LN *Needlefinger Gallery LeahNeedlenam Colored.png|As she originally appeared. LeahShattering.png|Leah Needlenam in Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered. GODDAMNincolorwithoutshading.png|Leah as a boss in Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered. GODDAMNincolorwithshading.png|Shaded variant of previous picture. YukataLeah.png|Leah in Yukata (Community Draw) Leah XenoLyth.png|Leah Needlenam by SuperSonicDarkness REQUEST005.png|Leah Needlenam by KirbyMarioMega Leahsketch.png|Leah Needlenam by TheSoupyOne Needles.png|Leah Needlenam by Atomic1upchickia LeahByZiegs.png|Leah Needlenam by Ziegs LeahbyYoshiEgg.png|Leah as drawn by YoshiEgg. Leah Needlenam DWC Render.png|Leah Needlenam by DarKingdomHearts (Dark Woods style) Leah Boxart Render.png Trivia *Her themes, according to the creator, are Clams Casino - I'm God and St. Vincent - Surgeon. Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Homosexual Category:Free to use Characters